bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sairin Onigokua
Sairin Onigokua ("再臨鬼獄, Onigokua Sairin") is the aunt of Daite Hattori Onigokua, and the owner of Byakko Temple, located in Yamato CIty's western mountain, Mount Sennikai. She resides in this shrine herself, which is maintained by her two unnamed employees as well as Mei Sunnatori. Sairin is also the unofficial protector of the village in which the shrine is located, using powerful Kidō to keep evil away. Appearance Sairin is a tall fair-skinned woman with messy, violet (almost lavender) hair and green eyes that are usually shadowed by her long bangs. Underneath her eyes, are very thin grey markings, almost like whiskers, along with light pink lipstick. Her hair features a similar shape to her nephew, albeit her hair is clearly longer. Sairin's long bangs frame her face, as It is kept together by a grey hair band, with two strands of her hair having bead-like ornaments attached to it. She wears a choker around her neck. Sairin always wears traditional Japanese wooden sandals (geta). She wears a rather simplistic outfit, showing off her large breasts, which almost rivals full grown ripe watermelons in size. The uniform itself resembles a dark grey qipao dress with white stripe designs, tight black hakama that look as if their falling of her large hips, and with mesh leggings. From her arms hangs seperate robe sleeves to keep her hand maiden look about her, also grey in color with white stripes. On the top of her left breast, there is a black tattoo which denotes an unknown mastery. Sairin is often seen with her smoking pipe, which resembles a native american chanunpa pipestem. Personality Sairin has a rather interesting persona, her eccentricity is often confusing for most of the other characters, albeit her guidance of her nephew grants him a state of spiritual and paranormal awareness of great importance. Therefore, some of her resolutions are meaningless at first, but eventually reveal the origin of her wise decision. Just as her late younger sister, Sairin also shows a deceptively cunning and serious side when the situation warrants it. She commonly uses idle conversation and outward concern as an act of distracting her opponents. She also appears to be very respectful towards powerful Shinigami, regardless of their affiliation. Many times she seeks to act as a spectator during battles, but in most cases, her intervention yields results that govern the speed and dynamics of the battle's overall outcome. However, Sairin firmly believes that one's decisions must be made alone, and nobody else has any right to interfere. This is the mindset that causes her to decide not to intervene to prevent someone from their mistakes or endangerment, since "everything is a matter of fate." Though she acts sarcastic toward those she is familiar with and their predicaments, and even forces them to preform menial tasks for her, she has shown to be caring of their feelings. It is shown that towards close friends, Sairin shows a very different side of herself. With close friends she is kinder and more open to them, sharing her opinions and thoughts with them without hesitation. Despite this, she still keeps serious feelings to herself, not wanting to burden others with her serious problems. She can sometimes be seen transcribing and or rectifying these unmentioned or hidden thoughts through monolouges when she is alone. The reason to why Sairin hides her feelings from others is unknown but it is thought by her nephew, with whom she has a special relationship with, to be because she doesn't want to get hurt or too attached, mostly because she knows that one day she will have to die. History Under Construction... Equipment Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Sairin, like most of her relatives, has an incredible supply of spiritual energy. Her energy is intense enough to make opponents also with high levels of energy sweat in fear. When releasing her spiritual pressure, it can cause a shockwave strong enough to affect a rather large radius. In terms of coloration, Sairin's spiritual energy is pale gold, and has the effect of heating up the air around her. *'Kasaichōkō' (火災徴候, Flame Manifestation): Sairin is capable of molding her spiritual power in the form of white fire, being able to release massive amounts from her mouth. It normally spreads into a broad, thin wave as it travels through the air. Since the flames are shot upwards in a severe arc, so as to descend onto the targets from above, it prevents the intended individuals from jumping up to avoid the attack. She is capable of also releasing high-speed blobs of fire from her mouth, targeting several opponents at one time. Kidō Master: Flash Step Master: Quotes Trivia Category:Bleach: Roaring Conflict Category:Female Category:Females